Instant Messaging and Explosions
by Hannah the Awesome
Summary: This is the first one-shot I've ever posted. It's an IM-ing oneshot about Max and Fang. Some Fax involved.


Instant Messaging and Explosions

**Oneshot **: 1

**Pairing**: Max and Fang

**Other Info**: This is after book five: MAX.

~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~

Fang has logged on.

Max has logged on.

Max: Blogging again?

Fang: I might be. Why?

Max: I dunno. I'm just bored.

Fang: Okay. Yeah, I'm blogging.

Max: About. . .?

Fang: Just telling my ever-so-faithful readers that we've been hanging out and doing nothing to tell about. People were complaining about how I hadn't blogged in a long time.

Max: Okay then. What-

NuDgE has logged on.

NuDgE: Oh hey guys! What's up?

Max/Fang: Nothin'.

NuDgE: AWW! You guys said/typed the same thing at the same time! Cute!

Max/Fang: Cute?

NuDgE: Aww! You did it again!

Max: Does she always end her sentences in exclamation points?

Fang: She _is_ an exclamation point.

Max: Haha.

NuDgE: ANYWAYS - Max, your mom is taking me and Angel shopping. You guys wanna come with?

Max/Fang: NO.

NuDgE: *giggle* And again.

NuDgE has logged off.

Max: If she keeps commenting on our "togetherness" she won't ever be able to say the word "cute" again. *grrs*

Fang: Violent.

Max: Well yes -

*In the background out in the backyard: BOOM!*

Max/Fang: That can't be good.

Fang: Shall I go strangle Gazzy and Iggy or do you want to?

Max: I'll go. Be back in a sec.

Max has logged off.

*Fang downsizes the IM on his laptop and goes back to blogging. Outside he hears much yelling, then another explosion, screaming, and then two sets of feet running up the stairs and into separate rooms. The doors slam loudly as Gazzy and Iggy rush for cover. A third set of feet comes up the stairs and goes into the room just past Fang's. He hears another laptop snap open.*

Max has logged on.

Fang: That sounded like it went well.

Max: Yep. Just the usual Gazzy-and-Iggy-blow-something-up-and-I-try-to-kill-them-but-make-the-stupid-decision-to-let-them-live thing. Where do they get all that stuff they blow up anyway?

Fang: Black market?

Max: Yeah - Gazzy's dream job. Makes ya' wonder doesn't it?

Fang: I find it best not to think too much about it.

Max: Whatever. Whatcha' doin' now?

Fang: Just finished my blog entry while you were dealing with the pyros so nothing now. You?

Max: Same thing as earlier: Nothing.

Fang: Wanna do nothing together?

Max: Uh. . .

Fang: ?

Max: What do you mean exactly by "do nothing together"?

Fang: Just hang out, I guess. *shrug*

Max: Sounds more interesting than what we're doing now. Sure. Want me to come to you or are you coming to me?

Fang: Does it matter?

Max: I'm coming. 3

Fang: 3?

Max: It's a heart Fang.

Fang: . . . . . . I 3 you.

Max: I love you too Fang.

Max has logged off.

*Fang leaves the IM screen up while listening to Max walk out of her room and opens the door to his.*

**Fang's POV**:

"Hey." Max said as she walked into my room, blinking at the sudden abandonment of light. As was to be expected, my room was all black.

"Hey to you too." I answered. She looked around for a minute, just one of those little survival quirks we'd picked up. Max walked over and sat beside me on my bed.

I cleared my throat; it still made me nervous when we were _alone _alone and together. ( A/N: Wait -- was that an oxymoron?) I reached out and took her hand, pulling her a little bit closer. Max smiled and my heart stopped for a half-second.

She closed the distance between us quickly and her mouth touched mine. My mind blanked out as we kissed, lost in the sensation of being together. I loved how we could actually be together and had worked out all of our "issues".

We pulled away from each other and heard a beep, followed by a second one from the laptop on my bedside table. I pulled the laptop onto my actual lap and looked at the screen while Max read over my shoulder.

Iggy has logged on.

Gazzy has logged on.

Iggy: I now owe Nudge $30.

Gazzy: Why?Iggy: She bet Max would say 'I love you' 1st. I bet Fang. You read what was up here already? Fang didn't log off so it's all still up there.

Gazzy: She really said it?

Iggy: Yep.

Gazzy: Sucks for you.

Iggy: Yep.

Fang: Hi guys.

Iggy: Crap.

Gazzy: Uh-oh.

Fang: Max actually: You two are sooooo dead.

Iggy: Crap with sprinkles.

Gazzy: Double uh-oh.

Fang: Stop making bets on our relationship. It won't end well.

Iggy: Where are you guys? I thought I heard you two go flying.

Fang: Right across the hall in my room.

Fang: Max again: I'm about to be at your throats.

Iggy has logged off.

Gazzy has logged off.

**Back to Fang's POV**:

"Nice." I told Max. "They'll fly 'til they hit Germany." I predicted.

She laughed. "Actually, going flying doesn't sound too bad." She said thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Wanna go for a flight?" I asked, holding out a hand to her and bowing fakely. She laughed again.

"I thought you'd never ask." She took my offered hand and stood.

I opened my mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. "I love you, Max." I whispered.

Her eyes widened. Max was quiet for a second, then she put her arms around my neck and we were kissing again. Once we pulled apart -- reluctantly on my part -- she whispered "I love you too, Fang."

I opened the window for her and she jumped out, spreading her beautiful brown and white speckled wings. She hovered, waiting for me. I jumped out too and grabbed her hand. We flew together for the rest of the day. It was one of the most perfect days of my life.

And believe me — I don't get those very often.


End file.
